Luigi vs Midna
Description Super Mario vs Legend of Zelda! Now that the heroes have fought, their trusty, dusty sidekicks are ready to battle! Who will win, Electricity or Darkness? Interlude Wiz: Once the villain is defeated and the princess is saved, the hero becomes recongised by all. Boomstick: And they couldn't have done it without their slaves! Wiz: Sidekicks. Boomstick: Luigi, the High Jumping Player 2. Wiz: And Midna, the Queen of Twilight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Luigi Wiz: Luigi is one of the 7 Star Children, and the most cowardly. Boomstick: Well, he was the first one kidnapped. That must scar a kid! ' Wiz: Luigi is the younger Mario brother, and the latter's sidekick! '''Boomstick: Luigi is an olympic runner, jumper and....uh.....strong person! ' Wiz: Luigi can lift a giant castle and kick it with ease, run at the speed of light, and can pick up and throw Bowser with ease. 'Boomstick: Weegie controls electricity, which he learned from the THUNDER GOD. ' Shows Thor Wiz: No, not THAT Thunder God. Shows Raiden Wiz: Not that one either. Shows Zeus, Kracko and even Ludwig Wiz: NO! NO! NO! THIS Thunder God. Wait, was that Ludwig? Shows the Thunder God from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga 'Boomstick: That guy? What could he learn from him? ' Shows Luigi uppercutting a large enemy with a electric fist from under the ground 'Boomstick: Nevermind!!! ' Wiz: Luigi has a wide arsenal of power ups on his side, including some we haven't gone over! 'Boomstick: If you ARE interested in that stuff, go here: RM MM ' Wiz: The Cat Bell makes Luigi Cat Luigi, who can climb walls and scratch opponents. 'Boomstick: The White Tanooki Leaf makes the plumber White Kitsune Luigi, who is completely invincible and flies forever! It also lasts a long time. ' Wiz: The BooShroom makes Luigi a boo, and the Rock Mushroom creates Rock Luigi. 'Boomstick: Rock Luigi basically crushes everything in his path. ' Wiz: He gained the power of flight once, making his normal green cap and blue overalls black. 'Boomstick: For some reason he also can throw tornadoes....Huh? ' Wiz: The Penguin Suit allows Mario to slide on his stomach at high speeds, and also gives him the Ice Flower powers as well. 'Boomstick: The Double Cherry creates a clone of Luigi, and can go up to 5 Luigis. ' Wiz: The Mini Mushroom makes Mario extremely small, weaker, faster and gives him great jumping ability. 'Boomstick: The Mario Cap gives Luigi all of his brother's powers, and the Wario Cap gives him all of the troll's powers. ' Wiz: The Gold Flower turns Luigi into Gold Luigi, who can throw golden fireballs and is invincible. The Golden Fireballs turn whatever they touch to golden coins. 'Boomstick: The Boomerang Flower is like the Hammer Suit but throws Boomerang instead, which are immune from lava and can be used to reach far away projectles. ' Wiz: Luigi also has learned many techniques with Mario in the Mario and Luigi RPG series. 'Boomstick: Most of the time, Mario is required, but sometimes the green clad plumber can do it on his own. ' Wiz: He has also learned plenty of attacks from Mario such as the Luigi Cyclone, the Super Jump Punch, and the Green FireBall. 'Boomstick: But Luigi isn't all about stealing, cause he has the Green Missile. ' Wiz: In his appearences in the latest 2 Smash games, he has had 2 different Final Smashes. 'Boomstick: The first being the Negative Zone, where he harnesses his inner emo to perform a belly dance. ' Wiz: This creates a neon green/purple bubble around Luigi, which grows large, and if anyone is trapped in there, they will become severely damaged. 'Boomstick: They will A), get a flower on their head which saps their health away, B) will fall asleep and become an easy target, or C), get extremely dizzy and be paralyzed. My calculations say B) is best. ' Wiz: Why is that, Boomstick? '''Boomstick: Oh, you KNOW why.....*Grins evily* Wiz: Ugh.....The other is the Poltergust, which sucks any nearby rivals up and after taking serious damage, is popped back out. Boomstick: Kinda sounds like my Ex Wife. Again. ' Wiz: Anyhow, Luigi has many healing mushrooms, and some even cure different status conditions. '''Boomstick: However, Luigi isn't without his flaws. ' Wiz: Luigi lacks bravery and is sometimes reluctant to fight. 'Boomstick: Also, most of his One Hit Ko attacks can easily be blocked by equally powerful foes. ' Wiz: But little should mess with the "Green Stache". Luigi: Luigi Numbah 1! Midna Wiz: Midna is a Twili, a creature of the dark. '''Boomstick: Literally, they can't go out of the shadows or the get weakened! Maybe they should try sunblock.... Wiz: Midna is of the Twili Royale Family, and was chosen to be the ruler of her people over a servant of the Twili Family, Zant. Boomstick: Zant got pissed, so he teamed up with ol' Piggy Man Ganon and they took over the Twilight and Hyrule Kingdoms. Zant cornered Midna and turned her into an imp like creature. Midna didn't like her makeover, so she ran away to Hyrule. Wiz: Soon after, Midna realised that a powerful weapon known as the Fused Shadow could save her kingdom and transform her back to normal. Boomstick: Did we mention that all the other Twili got turned into evil beasts? No? Our bad! Anyway, Midna used one of the pieces of the Fused Shadow as a mask, covering her face appearence. Midna witnessed Hyrule being taken over, and a green elf guy named Link being turned into a wolf! So THAT'S why it's called Twilight! Maybe Link's REAL name is Jacob! Wiz: Ugh....Anways, Midna and Link teamed up! She helps him save his friends, and he helps her save her kingdom. Boomstick: And they started their journey! Now about 2 days later, Midna and Link have defeated Zant, and they thought they had saved the day! WRONG!!! They still had Ganon to face. Wiz: And Midna DID help, she isn't just an annoying companion like Fi or Navi. In fact, she's actually NICE to be around. Boomstick: So Link and Midna saved the day, Ganon was dead for another couple hundred years and Zant was probably banished to hell or something. Wiz: While on their journey, Midna DID actually help out, being very useful. Boomstick: Midna can use her magical powers to fight, ranging from telekinesis to even teleportation. Wiz: With her telekinesis, Midna can left heavy objects and herself. Midna can fly at high speeds, matching the speed of a wolf running. Boomstick: Speaking of wolves, Midna is very good at riding and taming them. She can summon wolves to attack, such as Midna's deadliest attack, it's Supper Time, where she pours Dog Food on her opponents and the wolves instantly run for-''' Wiz: ENOUGH. Midna can use her Twilight Energy to fire balls and waves that can destroy even steel. '''Boomstick: Using a lot of energy she can take out like half of an army! Like a bomb or something! Wiz: Midna can also create Twilight Portals, which allows her to send her enemies into dungeons. Boomstick: Not only can she send her enemies to places, she can also teleport repeatedly! BAM! Teleport! BAM! Teleport! Deadpool: Did I hear a Deadpool reference-!?!? (Shooting Noise is head) Boomstick: JUST DIE ALREADY!!!! ''(Deadpool is heard leaving)'' Wiz: Uh...Anyway, Midna's perhaps strangest weapon is her own hair, which she uses as a hand. Boomstick: Kinda like Rapunzel! "Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your hair- JESUS, your choking me!!" Wiz: Midna can lift heavy objects, which means a punch from her would be pretty deadly! Boomstick: Midna can also go through walls and other objects by transforming into Twilight Particles. You never know whether what's next to you is flies or maybe Midna....DUN DUN DUN!!! Wiz: Uh...Anways, Midna has accomplished many feats. Boomstick: She managed to take down Zant and Ganon, can destroy armies and even became the holder of the Twilight Mirror! Wiz: Which increases Midna's already great Twilight powers. Boomstick: I have it with me right here! Woah! (A glass breaking sound is heard) Well....Shit I dropped it! Wiz: *Eye twitches*...Ugh...However, the Queen of Twilight does have some weak spots. Boomstick: Midna isn't a thinker, often going head on and being very bold. She likes going in headstrong! Wiz: Also, Midna is weakened by light, being a Queen doesn't protect her from that. Boomstick: But you still should keep caution while facing this Twilight Princess!!! Midna: Shadow and Light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Fight Setting: The Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was Sitting in a Meeting with all the Other Toads, and Peach, he Looked terribly upset, As he Held up a Photo of Mario, a Single tear dropped to His eye, But when he stopped, he saw Peach smiling at him, as the Toads all began to Comfort the Last Mario bro, he smiled a Little, and Looked at Peach. Luigi:"Princess, I'mma gonna Find My Brother's Killer!!" Peach:"Luigi, I'm afraid that Might be a Little too Risky, But if you feel that is what you Must do, then Do it, I'm afraid for you Luigi." Luigi nodded as he Equipped Himself and Headed out to the Location the Killer was last seen, and Eventually saw Mario's still decaying Corpse, with A Man Cladded in Green, and a Small Imp girl, Link and Midna, Luigi saw Blood on the Master Sword still and Put two and two together rather fast and Jumped right in front of Link but Midna grabs him and throws him a bit far back. Midna:"What is your Problem!?" Luigi:"That Man..Link...you Killed my Brother!!" Link looked at Midna who Suddenly Teleported him to Hyrule, as Luigi and Midna glared at Each other, Midna began to Materialize a Twilight Wolf and sat onto its Back as Luigi gritted his Teeth, he felt a tad more Cowardly, but He would Stop at Nothing to Take down Link. FIGHT!! Luigi immediately Searches his Pocket and Brings out the Trusty Fire Flower, turning into Fire Luigi as he begins to Launch fire Balls straight at the Twilight Queen who Rushes Past them as They Jump into the Air as the Wolf Snarl's at Luigi and Lands on Luigi and Attempts to Gouge his Eyes out when Luigi kicks it Off and throws a Stream of Electrified Fire at Midna and her Wolf, who are Sent into a Mushroom. Midna:"You're so Annoying.." Midna suddenly Rushes Teleports in front of Luigi and Grips him with her Handy Hair and Throws him into the Wolf who Slashes and Slashes him back into Midna who Uppercuts the Plumber, who Is Howling in Literal pain as he Begins to think of a Strategy as he Equips the Poltergust 5000, and Consumes a Boomerang Flower, becoming Boomerang Luigi, as he Tosses his Boomerang at the Wolf stunning it as He Smashes his Hammer into Midnas head and Slams her into her Wolf, Midna looked Banged and Bloody and growled again at Luigi. Midna:"That's it Plumber-Boy, no more Mister Nice Midna." Midna brings out the Twilight Mirror and Teleports behind Luigi Immediately and Grabs him tightly as she Crushes the Poltergust 5000 as Luigi began to Scream, but he gets a Hand free and Consumes a Yellow Power-up as Midna screamed in Burning pain. Starman Luigi has Entered the Fray. Luigi:"This is for MARIO!" Luigi equips the a Mega Mushroom and Equips his Hammer as he Grabs the Stunned Midna and Tosses her Into the air, And Swings the Massive Mallet Straight at her, Midna saw this and Screamed as she Went through the Hammer with her Twilight Particles and reverted, Only to see the Twilight Mirror has been shattered and on the Floor, but Not noticing the MASSIVE Mallet Above her.. SQUASH!!!! Luigi reverted to Normal and Saw his Hammer was Bloody beyond Belief and Saw Midna was Mangled and Dead, he walked over and Crossed his Arms, Smirking slightly. Luigi:"Imma the Best!" KO!! Luigi continued his Venture to Find Link to Finally get Revenge for his Brother's Killer. Results Boomstick:Owch, WATCH IT AGAIN! Wiz:Midna might have The Power to Defeat the Lord of Darkness, But Luigi is Leagues Past her, His Strength is INSANE, Being able to Lift Castles without Even Breaking a Sweat! Boomstick:Luigi Triumphed over Midna in Multiple Categories, Versatility, Power, Speed, Hell Even intelegence, Midna was Squashed by this Loss! Wiz:The Winner is Luigi NEXT TIME!! The Sidekick Faces the Hero of Hyrule..Luigi vs Link! Trivia *This is a direct sequel to Mario vs Link. *The theme to this fight is sidekicks of Nintendo's greatest hereos. *Despite Awesomecartoongames doing Luigi and Midna's analysis', he is NOT doing this fight. *This is the fourth Super Mario vs Legend of Zelda match up. First was Peach vs Zelda, then Bowser vs Ganondorf, followed by Mario vs Link and now with this match up. It was followed by Blue Link vs Yellow Toad. Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495